


To Unkown

by Mersayde



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot, fluff?, unread poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersayde/pseuds/Mersayde
Summary: My friend: Hey hoe, we all need you to be the queer version of Zeke Figuero that we deserve.Written: April 2017





	To Unkown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khaleesi_lauren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesi_lauren/gifts).



Life is about duality

My poem to you Curtis 

Or Shaolin Fantastic...

I don't know who I want to write to more

The part of you that you were forced to build, 

That faced everyone

That threatened me

Or to the part of you that you hid behind your walls

That are thicker than the injustices of our time

Bigger than any crime

I saw the part of you that you had no intentions of others meeting,

Of _me_ meeting

It didn't say hello

Didn't introduce itself in a nice suit, or a firm handshake. 

Instead it came crawling out of you

You were screaming your hatred, while he was whispering for help

You may have empty threats, but Curtis, that small part of you held out its hand for me to pull it through

I saw you scared and alone and confused and tired.

Dear Curtis or Shaolin Fantastic

Whoever you are

Whoever you want to be to me

What are we?

See

Because you are it

You are the music that beats inside my heart 

The only thing that can give me life and tear me apart

Dear whoever you are

I want you

More than anything

I want to hold you

Care for you

Tell you not to be confused or lonely or sad or tired

Because it's okay

And I'm here to hold your hand

To be your family, your love, your brother for life

as you battle the striking duality inside of you

Because, when it comes to you 'Shaolin fantastic' or Curtis

I want you to have everything that I have to give

The best parts of me

My sly words, my high spirit, my giving smile, and thoughtful presence.

Can you see it?

Our love, best of the 70's,

Can you feel it?

Our love, a never ending waterfall, 

But in all of my rhymes and all of my words

In all of my pencils scratching against paper

I cannot truly express

My feelings towards you.

So to you, 

Shaolin Fantastic, the lady killin' romantic,  
the boy always fighting a war and being torn apart, to the heart of my heart,

This is me, Ezekiel Figuero, writing my love to you.

~~please come back to me.~~

**Author's Note:**

> This never made it through a second round of editing, I forgot about it and have no motivation to fix it. Sorry if it doesn’t match up with Zeke’s writing style, I didn't feel like re-watching it.


End file.
